A connection of this sort is known for general application (DT-OS 21 37 062). If these connections are used in fuel injection installations of motor vehicles fire protection is a problem. There are safety regulations, which, in the event of fire, provide a definite time limit for the exit of the fuel from the conduits or pipe connections. In addition, the heat from the fire should be delayed as much as possible from penetrating into the conduits and connections. Finally, it is important that pipe connections supplying fuel should be sufficiently secure and leakproof to ensure safety in a collision with an obstacle.